


Tourette Syndrome

by charbax



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Beantown Brewary spoilers, F/F, Federation Ration Stockpile spoilers, Lily Lives, Pre-teen Lily, Reverse Stockholm Syndrome, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, The Castle spoilers, Threats of Violence, child harm, everyone after the raider characters are either minor or mentioned, lily is fine, ngl its gonna contain elements of that, that's how i interpreted her anyways, to be safe its only in the first chapter and its very brief, unlike the fucking game HH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Lily's fucked up and got herself caught by the gang's rival, Tower Tom. Before she can get herself out of his clutches, she's rescued by a pair of unlikely saviour. If she plays her cards right, she can turn this into an advantage for the Tourette gang, but there's more to the lady in blue than meets the eye.A 'What if?' where the sole survivor made it to Beantown Brewary in time. Red Tourette/Female Sole Survivor.





	Tourette Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I said 'fuck this' to canon and went and made a questline to reunite Lily and Red except it comes with an optional romance 
> 
> (its not as optional bc this is a red/sole fic ofc ive already tagged it)
> 
> the TLDR of this particular sole:  
> \- cleared the Castle  
> \- currently building the teleporter  
> \- aligned with the minutemen bc hell yeah
> 
> ive also taken liberties with the pip boy bc uhhh how the hell do they work
> 
> ok thats all if u enjoyed and wanna see more pls kudos and/or comment!! it'll really mean a lot to me uwu

Lily gripped the pen until fine cracks appeared on the plastic. There was a thwack on the back of her head, not enough to hurt, but enough to snap her head in the direction of the swatter and scowl. “No funny business, y’hear?” Tower Tom AKA The Bastard said. “Tell her to send more snackcakes or I’ll chop you into bits. Yeah, don’t think Red would like it if I sent her lil’ sis back in snackcake bites. Oh damn, that’s good, write that down.”

The only thing worse than a kidnapper was a backseat kidnapper, Lily thought with a roll her eyes. That’s what she got for being stupid enough to let two of Tom’s men get the drop on her. Now she’s stuck here in Tom’s raider den with her kidnapper hovering over her like an annoying bloatfly. But uglier and more nosy. She signed at the bottom with ‘LiL’ and thrust the paper angrily at Tom.

“To sis,” Tom read out loud. “The bastard wants more snackcakes, otherwise he’s going to send me back in snackcake bites. His idea, not mine. It’s a stupid saying. I can’t believe he’s making me write this bullshit- hey! What’d I tell you about funny business?”

“If you mess with my letter then my sis would know that you’ve done something to me.” Lily sneered. “Then she’ll get suspicious and send her squad to take you out. And she can.”

Tom muttered something about ‘Little girls being more trouble than they’re worth’ under his breath as he continued reading. “I’m still waiting for a silver lining. Don’t worry about me. Lil. Yeah right, you’re lucky I’m letting get away with that shit. If I read any secret messages about our gang, I’ll cut off your fingers and send them with your letter. See if you like that, you little brat.”

Lily stuck her tongue out at him as he folded the latter and handcuffed her to the trunk again. She eyed the key as he slipped it back onto the chain around his neck and down his shirt. Idiot kept it in the same place every time he unlocked her shackles, as if she had short-term memory loss. Keeping an eye out for oppurtunities was the only thing that was keeping her sane at the moment. She wasn’t even allowed to do her business alone unless it was with a female raider injecting chems across from her. She wished he was dumb enough to try and come with her, just so she can piss his boots.

Suddenly, there was muffled shouting, then gunshots. Hope blossomed. It was her sis, here to save her! Tom swore aloud and grabbed his gun, then barked at his men, “Fuck! Get the ‘nades and light the motherfuckers up! I’m moving the brat!”

Before he could grab her however, Lily struck, emboldened with her sister’s daring rescue, and bit him hard on the arm. He yowled, then pistol-whipped her on the face. Pain, enough that she landed on her side with a thud and a spinning head.

“Fucking bitch!” Tom’s words swam in her ears. Too much pain. An arm on hers, dragging her. No! She’s gotta stay so her sis can find her! She kicked something. Hoped it was the bastard’s leg. Hauled to her feet, but she let her legs collapse under her. If he wants to move her so badly then he better act like it. More gunshots, probably at the brewery's ground floor. Her gang was putting up one helluva fight. She felt a swell of pride, and kicked around some more.

“Quit squirming before I shoot your ear off!” Tom said. Then another gunshot and she was let go. It seemed closer this time. Was it her ear after all? No, there wasn’t any pain. She turned to Tom, staring directly into him. Her eyes slowly travelled to the blood pouring down the side of his face. He fell to his knees and his side, showing the neat bullet-hole straight through his temple. The pain dulled away to joy as she gazed up at her rescuer, her sister’s name on her lips, but she stopped short.

Two people, but neither of them with had the blazing red hair of her sister. One was wearing a tan coat and a fancy hat – _a Minuteman!_ She recognised distantly in her mind - holding a still smoking laser musket. The other person wore a blue coat instead, her face peering down at Lily with something like horror, and also wearing another fancy-looking hat. _‘They must really like hats.’_ Lily thought in a daze. And that was before Lily noticed the pip-boy on her wrist. A vault-dweller? What was a vault-dweller doing out here?

The man’s face went slack with surprise. “It’s a kid.”

No shit, Lily wanted to say, but her mind worked faster; these people probably slaughtered Tom’s gang. The last thing she needed was them realising she was a raider too and killing her – she’s not blind to the cruelty of the Commonwealth – or worse, try and drop her off at the nearest settlement for safe-keeping. Her best bet was to stay on their good side, then make a run for it. Shouldn’t be too hard with these goody-two shoes type. She’ll mention that she’s gotta use the potty in the bushes, and she’s home-free.

So she turned on the waterworks instead and burst into tears. “Thank you, thank you! He was- he was gonna do something to me a-and I got so scared and I want my sister, she’s gotta be worried sick at home and-!” Even though it was faked, it felt good to cry out it out. She had no idea how long Tom’s tiny measure of goodwill was going to last, if she was being honest. There was a hand on her shoulder again, but with none of the roughness.

“Hey,” The man’s voice was gentle now. “It’s ok, we got you, you’re safe now. The bad guys are dead.”

Lily slowed the crying, only letting a trickle of tears pour down her face, and nodded silently.

“Do you know where the key for your handcuffs are?”

She jerked her chin at Tom. The lady patted him with efficiency (Lily filed that tidbit for later. Old habits die hard), pocketing some caps and chems, before fishing out a key on a chain. She kneeled down behind Lily and fiddled with her handcuffs. As soon as she was freed, Lily threw her arms around the lady and cried some more.

“I wanna go home! Please, I just wanna go home!”

“There, there. We’ll take you home, ok? Shhhhh.” The lady said, in the same softness as the man’s, as she patted Lily’s back soothingly. As Lily wiped her face on a dark blue shoulder, she felt for weapons as discreetly as she could. A 10mm gun, longer than the normal kind. Modded? A few grenades too, the stashed chems and caps, and a nuka-cola. It’s too dangerous to try and pickpocket that right now, so Lily sniffled and leaned back, blinking wetly at the lady.

“Promise?”

The lady’s dark eyes squinted in a reassuring smile. “Promise.”

Lily stepped back and wiped her nose. The lady stood too and asked, “Did the raiders hurt you?”

Lily nodded. “That man hit me with his gun. Right here. It hurts.” She gingerly felt her jaw, grimacing. Nothing big, but it still hurt like a bitch.

“I got a stimpack. Do you want it?”

Lily shook her head. She didn’t want to waste it on a little bruise. It’ll go away eventually.

“How about a nuka-cola instead?” The lady asked instead, bringing out the bottle Lily had felt earlier.

A kid’s still a kid, even in raider gangs, and sugar’s sugar, so Lily nodded. She took the offered bottle, twisting off the cap, then paused. The lady and the man watched her expectantly, but didn’t ask for the cap back. She took a few sips and re-capped the bottle. “Thank you.” She said, actually half-meaning it.

“No worries. Do you wanna get out of here?” The vault-dweller asked.

Lily wanted to crow in delight. Suck it Tom! And his stupid henchmen! “Yes please.”

When they walked past Tom’s body, she made sure to give it a good kick. 

 

* * *

 

Sunlight and fresh air had never tasted better. Lily blinked away the spots in her eyes as the full midday sunshine hit her for the first time in days. She couldn’t enjoy it for long though.

“So, where you live kid?” The man asked once the brewary’s entrance door swung shut behind them.

Lily bit her lip. A raider hole did not seem like a good answer, and she wanted to keep her image of a scared kid, so she answered, “To the east. My-” Raider gang. “-family live with some other people in the storage tunnels there.”

Did the minutemen know that it was the Tourettes there? Her gang had been good at keeping their heads down ever since they took the stockpile from the feral ghouls living there, but they’ve still done hits on some caravans. Not too many, but enough that had Lily crossing her fingers internally. However, the minutemen duo just nodded easily, much to her relief.

“We’ll walk you back, ok? If you see anything familiar, just point it out.” The lady said.

 Lily knew this part of the woods like the back of her hand, so it shouldn’t be too hard to navigate to the stockpile from here. The hardest part might be shaking the two off long enough for her to do a runner.

They made their way across the bridge at the north first, where Lily happily balanced on the side of the tracks with the lady holding her hand, and waved with the adults when they passed Graygarden. Her gang never tried to interact with Graygarden, with either an invasion or even trading, but her sis had noted the plentiful food. The Stockpile was more than enough but just in case, she had said, even if those robots gave her the creeps.

As they slinked past Arcjet Systems, the vault-dweller’s pipboy chose to beep. The lady lead them into a neaby house as she fiddled with it, a tinny voice ringing out.

“ _-is this thing even working? If it is, Oberland Station is currently under attack. We are requesting backup. I repeat, Oberland Station requesting backup. Please! This message is set to repeat-”_  

The Minutemen exchanged nervous glances. “Nora-” The man started.

“Go.” The lady- _Nora_ answered. “I’ll bring the kid home.”

 _Yes!_ One less sucker to worry about. The guy hesitated, then nodded at her, and tipped his hat at Lily. “Get home safely.” He said. He turned around and made his way back behind the Arcject building. Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. “Ready to keep moving?” Nora asked, holding out a hand. Lily took it without another word.

It wasn’t long until they were walking up the road to the stockpile. Damn. It was too close to fake a pee break, and any closer then the lady was gonna realise Lily wasn’t the innocent kid she made out to be. She was out of options. Unless…

“Ma’am?” She said as meekly as she could.

“Yes sweetie?”

Ugh, how goody-two shoes can this lady get? “We got turrets everywhere at the front. Lemme first so I can tell everyone not to shoot you.”

“If you say so sweetheart.”

Lily let go of the lady hand and run up the remainder of the road, waving her arms madly once she was around the bend (and away from the lady’s sight of raiders). “Don’t shoot! It’s Lily!” She shouted.

A patroller quickly holstered their gun. “Oh shit, really? Hey, someone get Red!”

More raiders poured out from their hidey-holes, surrounding Lily. She didn’t have to wait long among the chorus ‘You ok?’ and ‘Fuck Tom amirite’ before her big sister pushed her way through. “Lily!” She gasped, and enveloped her in a tight hug before holding her at arm’s length. “How the fuck did you get away? Are you hurt? Did that bastard touch you?” She asked, checking Lily head to toe with her hand on Lily’s cheek.

Lily nuzzled into her sister’s hand, feeling tears leak out of the corner of her eyes. Now that she was away from danger – _real_ away, despite the assurances of the blue lady – Lily finally let herself feel small and afraid as she had been when she first woke up to Tom’s ugly grinning mug. “He only hurt me a little, but not much. I’m ok.”

“Damn it. I should’ve sent the rescue team sooner and busted you out of there, but the crew talked me out of it, said Tom could’ve killed you if he saw us coming-”

Typical big sis, always blaming herself for Lily’s mistakes. “It’s ok. I’m ok. I’m sorry I was stupid enough to get caught in the first place, but I got out.”

“How?”

Lily chewed her bottom lip. “Some minutemen broke me out.”

“ _Those_ wimps? Thought they were just a bunch of farmers too fucking pussy to leave their territory at the north.”

“Don’t think so boss.” Someone piped up – Spikes it seemed. Ironically, she was named after the nail-studded baseball bat she sported rather than for her mohawk, the weapon slung over her shoulder as she swaggered forwards. “Heard from some eastside buddies that they managed to retake the old castle, Mirelurk Queen and all. Wouldn’t be surprised if they managed to wipe Tom’s whole gang.”

Lily spoke again. “It was only the two of them and I managed to shake one of ‘em off, but there’s a lady in a blue coat who won’t get off my ass. She’s still waiting at the run-down store because I didn’t want to bring her here. And! She’s got a pipboy.”

“I say let the bitch come! We’ll just fill her with lead and string her up like the rest of the scavers!” There was obsession, and then there was Bloody Marie, who more often than not took control of interior design whenever she had the chance. Others cheered and waved their weapons in support, but Sis just shouted ‘Shut up!’. There was a crafty look in her eye as the crowd quietened down.

“I bet we can turn this around. Yeah, let her come, then we get the jump on her, but we’ll take her hostage instead. Then we can hit up all sorts of caravans, raid as many farms as we like, and the minutemen won’t even try fucking with us since we got their precious little general. How’s that sound guys?”

The answering cheer was even louder. “Positions!” Sis ordered, and as everyone scrambled, she turned to Lily and looked at her seriously. “You got an important job of bringing her back here unawares. As soon as you get pass the front gate, get to the fuck out of there in case the bitch gets ideas. Got it?”

Lily nodded, grinning. Red sent her off with one more pat for good luck, and she raced down the road again until she saw the lady still waiting in front of the ruined store. Her face visibly grew relieved when she saw Lily running back. “I was about to walk up to make sure you were okay. I thought the raiders managed to get to your family too and I’d have to rescue you again.”

Ugh, after this, Lily could not wait for things to go back to normal and for people to stop worrying over her. Instead of frowning, she smiled as sweet as anything and said, “My family’s really protective, but they’ve agreed to give you a reward. I’ll lead you to them.”

And the dumb, gullible lady actually started following her - not far enough in case she caught whiff of the plan and bolted, but not too close in case she decided to try grabbing Lily for leverage. There were no signs of the gang as they approached the hideout, but Lily didn’t need to see them to know they were waiting for her sister’s signal.

As soon as she crossed the fence, she broke into a run, ignoring the surprised, “Hey!” behind her and dived towards the nearest cover. Spikes was there, wrapping a protective arm around her as she heard her sis shout, “Hands up where we can see ‘em!”

She peeked over the her cover, ignoring the hissed ‘Stay down kid!’ to look. Everyone had their guns out and pointing at the lady, her sister reigning over the whole exchange from one of the higher shelters. The lady indeed had her hands up, and her face was now set in grim realisation that she had been duped by none other than the Tourette gang. Seeing the normally kind face like that made Lily’s stomach feel heavy and funny, but she didn’t dwell on it for long, instead waiting with bated breath for the next moment. It was always her favourite, especially when it was Sis calling the shots. She hoped it would be her one day.

“Throw your guns on the ground. Don’t even think of shooting ‘em. You’ll get a bullet right between your fucking eyes.” Her sister ordered. With deliberate slowness, the lady complied, unclipping her harness so that it and the guns it was holding fell to the ground, then she also drew a 10mm gun from inside her coat; that was thrown down too.

“Good. Now kick them away.” The lady obliged. “Bloody Marie, go and tie our ‘guest’ up. Make sure she’s not hiding anything else underneath that coat. Then go show where her accommodations are.”

Bloody Marie obeyed, patting the lady-turned-hostage down with efficiency; and dignity. They were raiders, yeah, but Sis drove a hard crew. After pocketing the contents that Lily felt before, Marie also unearthed some bobby pins. She grinned madly at the general. “No tricks no whammies.” She taunted, before the lock-picking tools disappeared in her pocket too. With some rope, she tied the hostage’s hands behind her back and started marching her to the lair, followed by the jeers of several gang members. Spikes gave Lily a head-rub before joining them, then Sis was climbing down to where Lily was.

“And as for you, young lady, you got a box of sugar bombs with your name on it. You can have some while Patches looks over you, ok?”

Lily grinned. Even with her stomach in turmoil, she could never resist 300 year old sugar.


End file.
